


Descendants: A Royal Teen Pregnancy

by Troy_1497_Marvel



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Disney, Family, Multi, Romance, Teen Pregnancy, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:00:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 10,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29961969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Troy_1497_Marvel/pseuds/Troy_1497_Marvel
Summary: Mal and Ben's lives get a whole lot more interesting when Mal finds herself staring at a positive pregnancy test which confirms she's pregnant with the heir to the throne of Auradon before she's even 17. But that's not the only surprising twist that is in store for Auradon's royal couple.
Relationships: Ben/Mal (Disney: Descendants), Calista Jane "CJ" Hook/Original Male Character(s), Doug/Evie (Disney: Descendants), Gil/Audrey Rose (Disney: Descendants), Harry Hook/Uma, Jane/Carlos de Vil, Jay/Li Lonnie
Kudos: 3





	1. Intro

One day Audrey easedropped on Ben and his grandfather Maurice's conversation about a girl in Ben's dream from the Isle who he was full sure he was in love with her. Ben described her being slightly short and had vibrant purple locks. She loved to wear leather and was talented at graffiti. Her favourite colour was dark purple.

Ugh! Audrey thought to herself. Why would someone wear leather instead of dresses and have abnormally coloured hair.

In retaliation, Audrey went extreme jealous girlfriend and plotted a scheme. Somehow, somewhere Audrey found out that Gaston had 3 sons. Audrey decided to spend 5 whole months on the Isle and basically cheat on Ben with his father's enemy's son. However Audrey didn't know that the youngest of the sons would change her life forever in a goodway.

So early one morning, Audrey had a servant drop her off to the Isle. Let's just say she stuck out like sore thumb. Luckily for her most people weren't awake except for one. He was quite musclar for his age and had long dirty-blonde hair that fell just bellow his shoulders. He looked to be 15 just like her. Luckily for her, the mystery boy decided to help her. As he walked her back to his house and introduced himself as Gil, suddenly he told her to hide.

When Audrey peaked down the alley she saw 4 teens. 2 girls and 2 boys. One of the boys had long brown hair and wore yellow and maroon leather. The other boy must have been the son of Cruella DeVil. He had platinium blonde hair and wore black, red and white. One of the girls had long blue hair and wore blue leather with hints of red and black. Then the last one was literally the exact person Ben was dreaming about. So this got Audrey worried. The only person Audrey was jealous of is real. The only person who could make Ben leave her wasn't just in Ben's imagination. She was on the Isle. Surely he wouldn't come here for her? Would he?

She snapped out of her thoughts when Gil started to explain that they were the children of the 4 worst villians ever: Carlos DeVil son of Cruella DeVil, Jay son of Jafar, Evie daughter of the Evil Queen and Mal daughter of Maleficent and He-Who-Should-Not-Be-Named. Even worse her boyfriend was in love with the daughter of her mother's enemy. What she was doing didn't seem too bad since it was only the son of Gaston. BUT REALLY!? THE DAUGHTER OF M-A-L-E-F-I-C-E-N-T!?   
Of course it has to be her. Audrey thought to herself. 

She was again snapped out her thoughts when Gil stated they had arrived and that he forgot to tell her he was the son of Gaston. Then she perked up at this realising since Gil seemed nice it might not be that hard to last here for 5 months. Essentially she lied to Gil and his father saying she was given a 3 month punishment to stay here. 

What Audrey didn't expect was to start falling for him. She didn't even know the feelings were mutual. Gil had a crush on her since he first met her. However something happened that would change their lives entireally. 

So Audrey and Gil started "dating" because Gil didn't know she was technically still dating Ben. One day Gil woke up to someone crying. It was Audrey. She told him she was pregnant. It was one month into her supposed 3 month stay when she found out. 

That evening Gil was in the Fish and Chip Shop when he noticed something on the Tv. It was Audrey. They were covering an article on the dissapearance of Prince Ben's girlfriend Princess Audrey. Gil was angry. But also worried about when they found out she is pregnant with the grandchild of Gaston.

About a month later Auradon guards escorted Audrey back to Auradon. When she told her parents about the baby they were supportive. However Leah was not. Audrey even chose not to tell her who the father is. She suggested abortion. Audrey broke down in tears. Phillip and Aurora were not happy when Leah suggested it. She didn't suggest it because they weren't able to raise a child. No, it was because it would cause bad publicity. 

Only Ben, her parents, Uma, Harry, The Core Four and Gil's family knew she was having his child. The public didn't. Leah didn't.

Eventually Audrey agreed to give the child up for adoption a day after they were born. Phillip explained this to Gil in a letter. Gil was heartbroken.  
However Phillip had a video chat set up for the child's birth. And then the day came.

Prince Raynor Parker Legume was born at 10:59 am on January the 2nd. He had his father's hair and his mother's eyes and skin. 

Gil wished that his son wouldn't be given up for adoption. And he also noticed Audrey started her bratty princess act shortly. Nearly every news channel, magazine or blog post was talking about "The Prince Who Was Given Up" or "The Vk Prince". However within a month it was stated that Prince Ben, soon to be King, had announced his first official royal proclamation. Four Vks would be coming over to get a chance at a life in Auradon. 

Many suspected that Raynor's father would be coming over and that Audrey would be happy but it seemed quite the opposite. She seemed to hate the Vks and it was confirmed that neither of the males were the father. 

Instead those chosen were Carlos son of Cruella DeVil, Jay son of Jafar, Evie daughter of the Evil Queen and Mal daughter of.......... Maleficent.

Long story short Ben is crowned King and falls in love with Mal. The Vks chose good and 6 months later Mal's Cottilion comes along.


	2. The Next Day

Evie was just waking up in her and Mal's shared dorm to the sound of a text message on her phone at 6 am.  
It read:  
M: E you need to come to the castle ASAP!  
E: M what's wrong?😕  
M: I'll let you know when you get here  
E: k on my way M

So Evie rushed to Castle Beast and arrived at 6:15 am on her scooter. She was so worried she even disregarded her make-up. She dashed through the halls to hear what sounded like somone throwing up coming from Mal's room. She rushed in.

E: M omg what's wrong?  
M: I have been throwing up every morning since before I went back to the Isle  
E: M you couldn't be could you?  
M: I couldn't be what E?  
E: You could be pregnant!  
M: PREGNANT?

Evie handed Mal a pregnancy test and pushed her in the direction of the bathroom. Mal took the test and then the two waited patiently for the results. When the time was up she flipped over the test to see......

" Two lines. Positive. Damn it." Mal thought to herself " how am I gonna tell Ben and his parents?"

"Don't know M but you're gonna have to tell them soon before they figure it out themselves."


	3. Telling Ben & His Parents

Ben was in his office planning a suprise vacation for Mal when suddenly the latter barged in looking slightly upset and wanting to talk. This got him worried.

B: Baby you ok? You look upset. Everything alright?  
M: Let's just I am not your only baby  
B: Huh?  
M: Suprise Ben I'm pregnant

Ben picked Mal up and started spinning her around giddly. Mal was just about able to say put me down through all her happy giggling. When he finally put her down he whispered " We are gonna be parents!" excitedly in her ear.

They then discussed how they were gonna tell Adam and Belle and who else should know.   
_______________________________________

Mal and Ben happily strolled down the hall for lunch with his parents. That is when they were planning on telling them. The entered the large dining room where Adam and Belle were waiting. 

After everyone had finished their soup and baked rolls when Ben cleared his throat:

B: Mal and I have something to tell you  
A&B: Go on  
M: I am........pregnant  
A: Congrats!  
B: I cannot wait to be a grandparent!  
A: Me too!

After a long conversation about baby names, nurseries etc, Adam asked Ben and Mal about where they were gonna live. They explained that during the week they would stay in Ben's dorm and stay at the castle on the weekends just until they finished school. Adam thought that was a good plan. They set up an emergancy meeting to tell everyone else.

Mal texted everyone on the group chat:

M: Everyone meet at Castle Beast for emergancy meeting at 1:00pm

E: Is this about what I think this is about?

M: Yes

C: I'm in

J: I'm there

D: Me too

L: Me three

J: Me four

M: Good see you guys in a half an hour. Oh and Jane bring your mom

J: She is on her way!


	4. The Meeting

Mal and Ben anxiously awaited their friends and FG's arrival. Along with Belle and Adam they were snacking on the treats Mr.s Potts left out on the table. At exactly

12:56 all of their friends entered the meeting room.

Evie was squealing like she was a child who just won a lifetime supply of ice-cream. However she refused to tell them why she was making everyone go deaf. She almost squished Mal to death with a hug.

When everyone was seated Adam cleared his throat and began  
"Mal and Ben have something important to say to all of you."

"Mal is....pregnant." finished Ben.

All the girls began squealing like Evie was and all the boys patted Ben on the back congratulated them both. Then FG spoke

"Congrats on the news but I hope you have figured out living conditions. Also, even though I highly doubt it would happen, if you two were to break up your child would still be the heir no matter if Ben marries again and has more kids it wouldn't matter one day your child will rule Auradon."

"Oh yeah about that FG we were thinking about changing the whole law about having to rule at 16 and instead you are given a choice at 16, 18 and 21 and then by 23 they have to be on the throne."

"Yes I think that could work because it will take pressure off them as a teenager and they would have more years to learn. We will run it by the council tomorrow but you may have to tell them why you bring it up now."

"Thank you Fairy Godmother," replied Mal.

"No problem sweetie."

Once FG, Doug, Lonnie and Jane left the castle after about 2hrs of talking eating dinner The Core Four and Ben decided to go paintballing and went to the mall after to buy some new clothes that Evie believed they needed

After getting their new clothes they headed back to the castle to start planning the Summer formal ball Ben and Mal had to host at Ben's castle. They were thinking about announcing Mal's pregnancy at the ball but still weren't sure about it. However if they did have to tell the council tomorrow then it probaly would be best to tell everyone at the ball.


	5. Council Meeting

(BEN'S POV)  
I woke up at around 8 am to get ready for the council meeting. When I woke up I decided to let her sleep instead of going to the meeting. As the girls said she would be tired during her pregnancy so it was best to let her rest. 

As I headed down to the meeting room a few minutes early to meet my parents and FG. We decided on how to tell the council. And the fact that as much as we loved eachother we were not going to get married yet for two reasons:  
1\. I want to give her more time to adjust to royal life.  
2\. We want to wait until at least after we graduate Auradon Prep.

Anyway nearly everyone had arrived by 10 am except for Leah, Aurora and Phillip. I had a feeling this was Leah's fault wait until she finds out about Mal.

(MAL'S POV)  
I woke up at about 10:20am with laboured breathing from a nightmare about my mother as a dragon eating Ben for falling in love with me. I was crying heavily and when I awoke to an empty bed made things worse. 

I was so scared about losing him I rushed out and received concerned looks from the staff. Although usually I would never dare interupt a council meeting I needed to make sure he was safe. 

( THIRD PERS POV)  
Mal barged through the doors wearing her Pjamas to confused and concerned looks especially from Ben.

He immediantly went up to her and let her cry into his chest while barely whispering sooothing words to her. Then all of a sudden Leah screamed 

"WHAT IS THAT WITCH DOING HERE!HOW DARE SHE INTERUPT THIS MEETING!"

"DON'T EVER CALL MAL A WITCH! SHE IS THE FUTURE QUEEN OF AURADON AND CARRYING THE FUTURE HEIR!" roared Adam. He then apoligized to Mal for shouting since he knew that when she was upset her sensitive fairy hearing was at an all time high.

"SHE BABY TRAPPED THE KING OF AURADON! I TOLD YOU SHE IS JUST LIKE HER MOTHER! SHE CANNOT STAY HERE!" responded Leah.

Ben, Adam, FG and Belle's anger was at an all time high with Leah. Then Aladdin answer angrily

"You hardly expect Ben to tell his clearly distraught and pregnant girlfriend whom he loves and loves him to leave because some old spiteful bat of a former queen told him to because she is THE DAUGHTER of Maleficent. What is her crime? Being born?" 

This shut Leah up. For the remainder of the meeting Mal stayed curled up on Ben's lap. At the end when everyone was leaving almost everyone congradulated them except for Leah. Even Aurora and Phillip were happy for the couple and had began to turn on Leah after what happened with their grandson they barely met. They were even drifting away from Audrey after she decided to keep up her bratty princess act and pretend that Raynor was never born.


	6. Audrey's Idea

(Chad's POV)

This is the story of how I changed:  
I was walking along the halls because I had a free period when all of a sudden Audrey appeared and dragged me all the way to her private dorm and locked the door. Before I could even ask any questions she began ranting on about how much she hated Mal and that she would probably be queen by now if it wasn't for Mal blah blah blah. 

Anway at the end of her 5min rant she told me she had a plan to win Ben back(which I believed would never happen even when I was a jerk I shipped them). 

She told me that I need to flirt with Mal and take her away from Ben. Since I would do anything for her I reluctantly agreed. However little did I know I would find out something that would drastacially ruin her plans for the better.

So I decided to ask Mal to meet me somewhere that we could talk. Suprisingly she agreed. So I met her at the bleachers and I decided to apoligise for mistreating her and her friends. We talked for a while before I offered for her to meet my parents and set up for the upcoming royal tour to stop in Cinderellasberg. She agreed. That is when I started to feel slightly bad about doing it.

She talked about how happy she and Ben were together proved my point. We then shook on that I was friends with her and hopefully the others. I also promised I would try and patch things up with Ben. Even though if Audrey's plan worked (which I highly doubt) Ben would definately hate me.   
We used to be best friends. Now I am closer friends with Mal right now than him which is suprising.

Three weeks later

(Third Person POV)  
Chad began to notice Mal being sick often which from what he has heard Mal has a very good imune system so it doesn't really make sense. He also hid his second thoughts and genuine worry for Mal from Audrey. She think his concern is fake and part of the act.

Chad decides he should go check on Mal since Ben asked him because he is in a meeting. He heads to Ben's dorm as instructed and knocks softly on the door. He can hear a quiet reply to come in and he does so to see Mal looking slightly messy drawing in her sketch book while lying on Ben's bed. 

He could see that Mal and Ben are clearly sharing a dorm. They then began small talk for about 10mins before Chad finally asked why has she been sick lately.

Mal answers:  
"Can you keep a secret?"  
"Anything for a friend but does Ben know?"  
"Yes"  
"Okay then I can easily keep your secret"  
"I'm ..........pregnant."  
"Oh congratulations" he says while he hugs Mal. Mal explains to him that only a few people know for now until the make the official announcement is made when she starts showing which will likely be soon. 

Chad then leaves for tourney practice and decides not to tell Audrey because he doesn't want to betray Mal's trust.


	7. Orphanage For Royalty

(Flashback to Raynor's birth)

The dreaded hour had come thought Audrey. Her Grammy had arrived and now her son was being sent to the orphanage. However Aurora and Phillip made sure it was the best in all of Auradon. Although the standards are pretty low. But just as Audrey was saying her final goodbyes the package Gil sent arrived. It was a bullhead necklace:

Audrey made sure the necklace was put on and told the guards to take the birth certificate with them against Leah's will who wanted to burn it. 

(1 and a 1/2 yrs later)  
Young Raynor was playing with an old dark brown teddy bear which he had since he arrived at the orphanage which is pretty much all his life since he was only 4hrs old when he came while being watched by Ms. Ullas who was curious about the bull head necklace which he has had around his neck since he arrived. It seemed strange and kind of like it came from the isle. She wasn't sure though since she wasn't from the isle. She decided to ask the head Ms. Harrison about who his parents are.

During the lunch break Ms. Ullas went to Ms. Harrison's office and curiously asked about Raynor's parents. Ms. Harrison made her swear she wouldn't tell anyone because truth be told she was not supposed to tell anyone herself. When she agreed Ms. Harrison began explaining that his father was from the isle and that his mother was well...... Princess Audrey.

Ms. Ullas was shocked as she had only heard rumors that a teenage Princess Audrey gave birth to a child who's father was a teen from the isle. She even checked the birth certificate and read that Gil LeGume was the father. LeGume. That was Gaston's surname. Jeez imagine telling Ben that when they were still together.


	8. Audrey's Idea Part 2

(Audrey's POV)  
During the whole tourney practice Chad seemed a little off. He was not acting like a jerk and instead acting cool with Vks. It burned my eyes. Then after practice he texted me asking to meet him in 1/2 an hour in his dorm because we needed to talk.

(Third Person's POV)  
Audrey had arrived at Chad's dorm late as usaul. That was when Chad decided to tell her that he was not going to break Bal up. Let's just say Audrey stormed off in a huff however about 10mins later she decided to follow Chad to suprisingly to her Ben's dorm. 

While she listened through the door she heard through the door that Chad had been forgiven for originally trying to break them up. Aaaaand THE FACT THE MAL WAS PREGNANT! The minute Audrey heard this she barged through the door to shocked faces. "THAT WITCH IS PREGNANT!!?? Audrey practically screamed. It was that moment Ben and Mal realised that they would officially anounce it the next day.


	9. Chapter 9

(Ben's POV)  
I was blankly staring out the window thinking about how much Audrey did not love me. You may think this is a bold statement but it is true. We first began dating officially for the public when we were only 13 and I thought Audrey was a snobby spoiled bratty princess. 13 was also the age when "magic" injuries began appearing and why I was wearing t-shirts a lot less than I used to. Just a few weeks before my 15th birthday and my first dream about Mal my grandfather Maurice confronted me about how I really got them. Just then my thoughts went to the fact that today we would publicly announce Mal's pregnancy which hopefully goes well but either way I am sticking by her. Then I hear Mal come in and ask me if I am ok. 

"Babe I need to tell you something."   
"Sure what is it?"

That is when I started to explain how bad Audrey really is. I explained the times when I lied to my parents saying I got injuries from tourney when really it was from Audrey abusing me. 

Mal looked like she was actually gonna kill someone. I managed to calm her down by explaining that I am fine now and that Audrey is just a thing of the past. I showed her a scar on my wrist that I usually cover up with my watch. I also explained the multiple times I caught her "doing it" with other guys. She even tried to do it to me once. Luckily I had to attend a meeting. And let's not forget the fact she purposely went and slept with a guy on the isle and got pregnant.

"Anyway you ready to announce our baby to the kingdom?" I ask with a smile.

"I think so, just hope they won't react badly."

"C'mon Mal they won't."

We then headed out to get into the limo which would take us to the castle where we would be announcing the news. FG gave us the rest of the day off and the next day off however we already caught up on our work so we are fine.


	10. Public Announcement

(Third Person's POV)  
Mal and Ben were on their way to the castle where they would anounce their child. They are wearing:

(This is the first time Mal wears this dress)

(At the Castle)  
(Third Person POV)  
There was a suprising crowd surrounding the outside of the castle for the "mystery" announcement. They even had to go around the back to get into the castle. A few minutes later they were joined by Evie, Jay and Carlos.  
"Sorry we are late traffic is pretty bad," Carlos said when they arrived.  
"You aren't actually late the announcement isn't for another ten minutes," Ben replied.  
"Thanks guys for coming," Mal said.  
"Well we are family."  
"And family stick together."

(Ten mins later)  
Lumiere announces Ben and Mal.  
"His Majesty King Benjimin and Her Highness Lady Mal."  
The crowd went silent.

Ben clears his throat and says  
"It is with my pleasure to announce the kingdom will have an heir very soon."  
Most of the crowd were shocked but then they arrupted in cheer. The announcement was broadcasted across all news channels and on InstaRoyal.


	11. Gender Reveal Party

(Time skip 2 months)  
Mal is now 5 months along and Evie planned a gender reveal at the Enchanted Lake. Evie is currently the only one who knows the gender.

Guest List:  
Evie(duh)  
Carlos  
Jay  
Jane  
Lonnie  
Doug  
Adam   
Belle  
Chad(but cannot attend due to a cousin's wedding)  
Location: Enchanted Lake  
\----------------------------------------------------  
Jane and Evie just finished adding the last few touches to the party when the guests arrived. The all had snacks and chatted for a bit before Evie announced:  
"Shush shush now everyone it's time to find out the gender of the new heir to the throne. Ben, Mal come up here please, its time to for you to set the smoke cannon off."

Ben and Mal head up to the platform thingy and everyone falls silent,

"THREE, TWO, ONE!"

Blue smoke came out of each of their tubes signaling they were having a boy. 

"Well looks like Auradon is getting a new prince," Jay annouced.

Everyone started to cheer.

"And Ben and Mal would you two finally anounce who you have chosen to be the godparents?" Carlos asked.

"Right, well according to royal protocol we have chosen five godparents," Ben said while looking at Mal.

"And we chose Evie, Jay, Carlos, CJ and Pearson," Mal replied with a smile.


	12. Mal's Birthday

(Ben's POV)  
I was wondering what I could get Mal for her birthday next week. I know there is this ball thing for her but I want to give her something personal. I then decided to ask Evie, Jay and Carlos was there anything from the isle that she missed.

(Third Pers POV)  
Ben went to Evie's dorm and to no suprise Jay and Carlos were there too. 

"Hey guys."  
"Hey Ben whats up?" asked Carlos.  
"Guys I was wondering is there anything on the Isle that Mal misses alot?"  
"Well.... there is one thing." The trio answered together.  
"What?"  
"Her six siblings..."  
"She told me she was an only child?"  
"She says that to a lot of people."  
"Okay what are their names?"  
"Hadie, Malice, Hazel, Maverick, Hunter and Harper."  
"Their ages?"  
"Mal's 17th birthday is also Hadie and Malice's 17th, Hazel is 15, Mav is 14, Hunter is 10 and Harper is 6."  
"Wait so Mal is a triplet?"  
"Yes"  
"Thanks guys."

Ben went to FG straight after. He was gonna ask if he could have a certain six Vks brought over from the Isle. He explained to her that he wanted to suprise Mal for her birthday by bringing her siblings over. She agreed to keep it as secret as possible as only himself, Evie, Jay, Carlos, Pearson, CJ, Lonnie, Jane, Doug, Chad his parents and FG are gonna know about it.

Ben also had a cute idea that he would have them in Auradon about two days before her birthday and he would ask them for help with the nursery. Then they could suprise Mal at the ball. He would send his other birthday suprise for Mal, a personalized purple limo, to go get them in three days. However he will send a messenger to the isle to tell them today.  
\----------------------------------------------------

Time skip three days:  
Today was the day in which Mal's siblings would come to Auradon. In fairness Ben was pretty nevous about meeting Hadie and Malice in pariicular because Evie told him that they were both very protective over Mal especially Hadie. Just then he got a text from Mal:  
M: Where are you?  
B: In a sidekicks meeting  
M: Did you post about the baby gender yet?  
B: I am almost done here then I'll do it  
M: K

It wasn't a total lie. He was at a sidekicks meeting earlier. Just not right now. And thankfully she reminded him about the post. 

Then the limo pulls up. Ben, Carlos, Doug, Pearson and FG all looked up expectantly at the limo. Once it came to a halt a boy with flame-blue hair steps out wearing a sleevless leather jacket and had an armband tattoo on his left arm. He was about the same height as Doug and had the same green eyes as Mal.

He then lifted out a young girl wearing a black and purple dress and she had blonde hair with green and purple streaks and the same eyes.

Then stepped out a guy who look almost identical to the first except with sleek dark green hair. He wore a green leather jacket which was missing a sleeve which showed off a similiar armband tattoo to the first guy. 

The next who stepped out was about an inch smaller than Carlos and had matching hair and eyes as Mal. He was wearing a light blue short sleeved shirt which also showed off an armband tattoo.

He then helped out a girl the same height as him who had lilac hair and pale green eyes. 

The last to get out was a boy who looked about 11 or 12 who had flame-blue hair and he also had a visible armband tattoo on his left arm. Same eyes as the others.

Then the first guy went up and introduced himself as Hadie and named the others to be the guy with green hair was Malice, purple hair was Maverick, lilac hair was Hazel, blue hair was Hunter and the youngest was Harper.

At eight years old they all got one a tattoo.   
\----------------------------------------------------

Ben then offered to get them some new clothes since they barely brought any themselves. 

They all got black ripped jeans while Hunter got black joggers. Then they headed back to the castle so the could set up the nursery for their nephew. That is when Ben tod them the name him and Mal chose.

Mason Blake Beast

Hadie and Hunter then got to work on the graffiti wall with Mason's name and some other designs while Ben, Malice and Mav were moving the furniture and putting it together(Hadie helped them when they were done the wall) wand Hazel and Harper were sorting out the decorations and clothes.

They had it done about three and a half hours before the ball, just so Evie could give them their outfits and they could hide in one of the castle's many guest bedrooms.

\----------------------------------------------------  
Mal's bday ball goes on from 8-11 and her siblings are planning on showing up at about 8:30. Turns out it was pretty hard to blend in with the crowd at the ball for the six of them so they chose to stay hidden until it was time to suprise Mal. 

At 8:30 pm  
As planned, Lumiere would bring the "mystery" guests to Ben and Mal asking if they knew them or should they be kicked out.

"Your Highnesses, do you know these guests?"

"Why I don't think so, Mal do you know them?" Ben asked with a smirk. Mal immediately turned around to see her beloved siblings standing before her.  
"HAIDS, GOOSEBERRY, HAZE, MAV, BLUEBERRY AND HARPER! What are you guys doing here?! I thought you were still on the Isle?!" Mal stated while running and almost crushing Hadie and Malice, who was carrying Harper, in a hug.  
"Woah careful now Mal we don't want you hurting our nephew, and to answer your question, Your Majesty wanted to suprise you for your birthday so he got a little help from your other siblings." Hadie replied with a smile. "And not only did he invite us to your baby shower, he also told us our nephew's name and we also have a suprise for you which you can see tomorrow, which I am sure you'll love."

"OMG Ben thank you so so much I love you." Mal told Ben while giving him a kiss. "Speaking of our son, have you posted the announcement on InstaRoyal yet?  
"Oops I forgot I'll just do it now."

They all hear nearly everyone's phone go off.  
"There we go. Crikey! Over 100,000 likes already! Even more than the pregnancy announcement!" Ben says shocked.  
"Woah thats like, the population of the Isle!" Mav says equally as shocked as they all huddle around  
Ben's phone before taking out their own phones.(Ben bought the others some.)

The now rather large group spen the rest of the night dancing chatting and keeping up then at the end of the ball, when all the guests except for them, Mal and Ben decided to tell Carlos, Evie, Jay, Lonnie, Jane, Doug, Pearson and CJ the name the chose for their son before the all stayed at the castle   
for the night.

The name they chose:  
Mason Blake Beast


	13. Baby Shower

(Mal's POV)  
Today is the day of the baby shower. I still don't fully get the idea but you can't say no to Belle and Evie. Me and Ben have already started receiving gifts from major baby companies. And I have been given a LOT of strawberries. Yum! I still can't believe Ben brought over my siblings as a birthday suprise. He also gave me a personalised purple limo which is filled to the brim with strawberries and other sweets.   
\----------------------------------------------------

Location: Castle Gardens  
Theme: Royal Blue and Gold  
Guest List: Evie, Jay, Carlos, Belle, Adam, Hadie, Malice, Hazel, Mav, Hunter, Harper, Lonnie, Doug, Jane, Pearson, CJ, Aziz, Freddie, Chad and Maurice  
Host: Belle & Evie

When the guests first arrived they played a few different games like, soda pong, soccer pool and design a onesie. They then took pictures before opening gifts.

"First," Evie began, "I would like to give the new parents a bag with a few Evie4Hearts designed baby outfits for their son."

"Aw E thank you so much much they are adorable," Mal said tearing up a little.  
"Hormones," Ben grumbled just loud enough for Mal to hear. After Mal gave him a death stare he also thanked Evie.  
Then they opened some other gifts from their friends and family

"Guys you didn't have to do this this is a lot of presents," Ben said 

"Yeah but come on its the second ever heir to the throne he is a prince after all too." Evie replied.

"Hm guess your kinda right but thanks guys." Mal thanked them.

"Yes thanks for everything."

"Shush shush now its time for the cake!" Evie said

"Mmm cake what type?" Carlos asked looking hungry.

"That my friend, is a suprise." Evie said with smirk.

"Mmmm its red velvet my fav." Mal said while wolfing it down.

"Thought strawberry was?" Ben said slightly suprised.

"Ok second fav." Mal replied.   
Then everyone started back up conversations until it was time to head home. While everyone was leaving, Jay slipped Mal a box that was wrapped in vibrant green paper with a purple ribbon. Mal was confused by this gift since he already gave them two gifts earlier. Anyways she opened it to find a blue mug which made her give Jay a playful glare before they bid their goodbyes.

\----------------------------------------------------  
Later that day:

"Hey Mal?"   
"Yeah?"  
"Mom suggested we go do the last of our baby shopping and get it done quickly so do you wanna go now?"  
"Yeah sure but ask her and your dad if they wanna come."  
"Ok."

Ben's dad couldn't come as he was finishing some paperwork so Mal, Ben and Belle headed off to the city centre. Since it was just breaking into evening and the weather was pretty good so traffic was quite light since there was a lot of people walking. They heade into the baby store to get a spare stroller, carseat, highchair and a few other items like diapers, shampoo and blankets and stuff like that.

"Lets just tell Evie that someone gave us the onesies cause she would probably kill us for buying clothes for Mason that she didn't design." Ben said.  
"That sounds like a plan." Mal replied.

Just then Ben heard his phone ring and saw it was his dad:

"Hey Dad what's wrong?" He asked slightly worried.  
"Nothing serious just a package came adressed to you two from an unknown location and I was wondering if you want me to get the guards to check it over to make sure its okay?"  
"Yeah thanks Dad that'll be great we should be back in an hour. Let me emphasize SHOULD. You never know with women and shopping." Ben said with a chuckle earning a playful glare from Mal and his mom.  
"I know right anyway see you later son."   
"Later Dad."  
\--------------------  
"Whats up?" Mal asked curiously.  
"He said a package with an unknown address arrived and asked if he should have the guards check it to make sure its safe so I told him yes."  
"Good call." Belle commented. "Anything could be in that parcel."  
\----------------------------------------------------  
An hour later  
"Hey Dad we're back!" Ben shouted.  
"Right on time." Adam replied.  
"What was in the parcel?" Mal asked.  
"Why don't you two open it and see for yourselves.  
The two noticably let out a sigh of relief taking it as there wasn't anything bad in it. It contained a small dolphin plush toy & a note

The note with it read:

Hope you two have fun with your new kid. From Anonymous.

"I wonder who sent this?" Ben asked slightly puzzled.   
"Yeah me too..... anway we better start putting away the stuff we got." Mal said.  
"Oh yeah speaking about that, we almost forgot about suprise so cover your eyes and I will guide you to it." Ben said perking up.  
"Fine but you know I hate suprises." Mal grumbled.  
"This one you'll love."

Ben showed Mal the nursery and explained that her siblings helped and Mal cried tears of joy and showered Ben with hugs and kisses blah blah. Anyway the put everything away and went to bed.


	14. The Birth

Mal and Ben just retreated from a kingdom wide gala which Ben's parents hosted. This was done rather than having Mal tour the whole kingdom when she could give birth any day. However it was more than just royals invited. Also famous people like fashion designers and athletes and others were there. And of course the whole gang was also invited. Mal and Ben received even more presents. Some were even very luxirious like a diamond encrusted pacifier, lambo toy and chess board. (Its a thing). They also got designer teddy bears (Yes that's also a real thing), designer blankets and toys, designer baby clothes. Even a designer stuffed animal chair(And yes that is real). But they also got more affordable presents like a tiger teddy and simple wall decoration for the nursery.

They even got a really expensive rocking horse and fancy baby bottles. 

"Woah Mason has already set the record for most presents received by a royal heir." Ben says slightly suprised. "He's not even born yet."

"Well he did get a lot of presents."  
Mal replied tiredly "Did you find the box your mother was talking about? The one with some of your old baby clothes?"

"You bet, here."

Mal and Ben opened the box and looked at some of the outfits.

"I'm guessing I know who is second with the most presents." Mal said to Ben with a smirk. "By the way this blanket is adorable." She continues holding up the blanket.  
"Yeah I am pretty sure it was like my favourite thing as a kid so of course my mom had to keep it and yes you are correct."  
"Mason is definately wearing these uggs."  
"Hmmm I dunno he already received his own personal pair." Ben said playfully.  
"Sacrifice a different pair of shoes we are keeping these." Mal replied sternly.

Once they were done looking through the box they realised it was one am so Mal got ready for bed while Ben just didn't bother and stayed in his blue waistcoat shirt and blue trousers. Boy would he regret that later. He ended up falling asleep talking to Mal's stomach like usual. Mal fell asleep a little while later.

\----------------------------------------------------  
At 3am......

(Hunter's POV)

We were all staying in the castle after that big fancy party thing and I couldn't sleep so decided to go explore the castle. And yes in the dark. But due to my father Hades, me and my siblings can see in the dark far better than the regular person. Also apparently I inherited his super-human strength cause I am way stronger, and a bit taller, than your average 10 year-old kid. Anyway while I was on my little night trip I could hear someone whimpering due to my fairy-hearing, I am just a jack of all trades, through thick wooden doors. Actually I think this is Bal's room. I love calling them by their ship name. Anyway I decide to go check it out.  
\----------------------------------------------------

(Mal's POV)  
I woke and felt something wet on the the bed sheets. Then it dawned on me. My water just broke. I tried waking up Ben but he is a heavy sleeper and for some reason I couldn't speak louder than a whimper. Then the oak doors slowly opened.

(Third Pers POV)  
Mal's head jolted up as the door opened to reveal her little brother Hunter. How she was relieved for it to be him.  
"Woah Mali you ok?"  
"N-no my water just b-broke......"  
"Doesn't that mean your having the baby now?"  
She just nods in response.  
"I'm guessing you need help waking up Beasty-Boy?"  
Again she just nods.  
"Right then let the pro handle this."

Hunter grabs Ben roughly by the collar and shaked him five times before shoving him back onto the bed. Unsuprisingly this woke him up. 

"Hey what was that for?" Ben asked half awake.

"What if I told you Mal's water broke?" Hunter answered.

That woke him up alright.

"Right Hunter you go tell everyone else while I will call the emergency limo and get the hospital bag!" Ben stated.

"One quick question." 

"What?!" Ben and Mal snapped in unison.

"Define everyone."

"Just go!"

Hunter went and woke up everyone and within five minutes returned to Ben and Mal.

"Only Evie, Adam and Belle are coming right now the others will be catch up with you in 3 or so hours." Hunter stated.

"You mean us."

"What do you mean by us?" Hunter asked confused.

"Don't think you aren't coming!" Mal said.

The limo arrived 2 minutes later and the six got in. It was awkward silence as Mal sat on Ben's lap and Ben rubbed soothing circles on her back while Hunter kept staring at the candy. In particular the peanut-butter cups.

"Will you just eat the god damn candy boy!" Evie snapped slightly easing the tension in the air. 

"Fine fine........ Hmmm this is really good!" Hunter exclaimed while stuffing his face with candy.

Even Mal couldn't stifle her laugh at Hunter who's mouth was covered with chocolate.

\----------------------------------------------------

In the Hospital...............

Once they had arrived at the hospital the doctors already had a room ready for Mal. Ben was the only one allowed in but Evie said that was a good thing since then they wouldn't have to go deaf with screams only Ben would. This made everyone chuckle a little. But there was still tension in the air until Hunter announced he was going for a walk.

"I am going for a walk." 

"Where are you going to walk to exactly? You have barely been here 2 months and as far as I know you haven't been in this part of the city before? And its 4 am," Evie questioned while raising an eyebrow.

"Well the 4am thing isn't a problem and I'll find somewhere to walk," Hunter answered. "Besides it is boring sitting around here."

"Then why did you come?" Belle asked.

"Didn't have a choice Mal practically dragged me into the limo."

"Just to make sure he doesn't get lost I'll go with him, anyway I could be doing with some fresh air too." Adam offered.

"Sure why not."

Adam and Hunter ended up at a 24-hour Starbucks 10 mins from the hospital which they decided to go into.

"We better call the others and ask them if they want anything." Adam said.

"Good thinking you call Belle and I'll call Evie."

"Or we could just call one of them and get them to ask the other one."

"Or we could do that."

They call Evie and they order the four drinks.

They bring the drinks back to the hospital after finding Hunter a yoyo to keep him busy while waiting. They all start to drink their drinks when they hear another scream.

"Is that supposed to happen?" Hunter asked slightly worried.

"Yes its supposed to happen a lot." Belle replied reasurring Hunter.

Hunter showed off his good yoyo skills while the others either watched him or stared at the ground.

Then Evie, Belle and Adam fell asleep at around 5:30 am so Hunter decided to go check out the park he saw on the way back from Starbucks. Of course he left a note for the others so they wouldn't get worried. At this point Mal was about 6 cm dilated so she probably had atleast another 2 hours if not more before she would have to start pushing. Hunter was sure he would be back by then.

At the park.........

Hunter was skillfully walking along the top of the park railling messing with his yoyo when he noticed a girl who looked to be about 10 leaning against the railing. She had brown hair and tanned skin with brown eyes. In Hunter's mind she was pretty beautiful. Since Hunter was being tutored privately until middle-school he hadn't had a chance to make any friends- well his age- so he decided to sneak up on her and see if she runs like most people on the Isle or if she'll stay and they could get to know eachother.

Hunter crouches down and whistles which she didn't hear.

"Whatcha doing?" Hunter ask while leaping off the high railing clearly scaring her.

"Where on earth did you come from?!" The girl asked still slightly suprised that he seemed to come from nowhere.

"Sorry for scaring ya and I jumped down from the railing, isn't that normal here?"

"No and I have never seen someone from Auradon with a leather jacket, a tattoo and a hoodie like yours. Or someone with blue hair like that. Is it real?What age are you? 12? 13?" The girl quizzed.

"10. And the hoodie actually is from Auradon but the jacket and tattoo aren't and yes my hair is naturally blue. By the way the name's Hunter." He said with his signature smirk.

"The name's Tessa. You sure you are only 10? You look at least 12. And where exactly can a 10 year-old get a tattoo? Neverland?"

"Nah Neverland's age is 12. I got mine when I was 8. And to answer your main question I am from the Isle Of The Lost." He says with a bow.

"Woah cool no wonder you have cool hair. But that doesn't explain why you are around here at 5:40am in the morning walking on top of a railing."

"Well I am a light sleeper since you had to be alert at all times growing up on the Isle. So I don't need as much sleep as your average person. Secondely, I am around here because my older sister Mal is giving birth in the nearby hospital. And the walking on the railing is just one of my many talents."

"Wait, is your sister Lady Mal? Like the future queen of Auradon? She is having her kid?"

"Yeah thats her alright and yes she is having her kid. And here is a question for you. What exactly are you doing around here at 5:40am?"

"Me, my mom and dad, my older sister Tiffany and my older brother Tyrone were on our way back from a holiday and my sister managed to break her arm. So we stopped at the hospital but there was some sort of delay so it was taking too long so I escaped to this park."

"Interesting. You wanna sit up on the railing with me?"

"How exactly am I-"

"Say no more I've gotcha."

Hunter easily lifts Tessa up onto the railing before getting up himself.

"Wow you are strong enough to lift me up with one arm! Are you really the son of Maleficent with your strength and hair?"

"If I tell you a secret you promise not to tell?"

"Of course as long as you don't have a criminal record."

"Well.........,"

"I am only kidding. I won't tell anyone regardless."

"Well I mainly take after my father.......... Hades."

"Your father is a god?! Thats so cool."

"Yeah I guess but my mother forced me and my siblings to stay away from him just so she could keep "her moments of weakness" a secret. So she also forced not to tell anyone, but Mal told her friends Evie and CJ, Pearson guessed it, and then I just told you. But after my mother was defeated, Hades started to look after us, but then we were brought to Auradon."

\----------------------------------------------------

5:45 am back at the castle.......

"Evie just texted me all the stuff she wants us to bring to the hospital. She said they should all be in her room." CJ announced while reading a text from Evie. "And she also wants us to leave Ben's presents for Mal on a table in their room. She said he hid it in Hunter's room." "Oh and we also need to get their fav starbucks, a tub of vanilla ice-cream, a bar of mint chocolate and of course some strawberries."

"Right, Cali and I will go ahead on my bike and get the Starbucks since there is one near the hospital and we will meet you there. Jane, Hazel and Lonnie can get the chocolate, strawberries and ice-cream from the nearby 7-Eleven while you five boys (points at Carlos, Jay, Doug, Hadie and Malice) can each blow up a balloon and help Mav carry the rest of the stuff to the limo and then into the hospital without giving Evie a heart attack by damaging anything. Got it?" Pearson declared taking charge of the situation because it is probably not a good idea to anger Evie when her best friend/sister is giving birth.

"Got it." Everyone replies in unison almost like soldiers would to their leader.

"Woah I am impressed." CJ says flirtatiously to her boyfriend.

"By what?"

"By the magical sword hanging from the ceiling singing Drunken Sailor." She answers in her usual blunt sarcasm one of his favourite things about her.

"Ah yes that is quite impressive." Pearson replies with a smirk before kissing her infront of everyone.

"Get a room." Carlos interupts.

"Well need I remind you Mr. DeVil you are standing in our room." CJ claps back at him since indeed they all were standing in CJ and Pearson's room.

"Touché." Carlos replies slightly defeated.

Then there was silence until Pearson and CJ head out to get Pearce's dirt/motorbike and go to Starbucks. Once they have their helmets on CJ tightly wraps her around Pearson's torso cause truth be told she is still scared of riding it even though he has taken her on it about 50 times but some things never change. They then head off to Starbucks.

"Right you heard the future King of Neverland let's move it!" Jay said making the silence short term.

"Technically he isn't the future king yet Petra still hasn't decided whether she will abdicate it or not so........" Lonnie stated matter- of-factly.

"Yeah but she said it herself that Pearson would make a better ruler as much as he won't admit it and it is fairly likely she will pass it on to him." Jay replied.

"Guys lets focus on the job at hand we can debate the future ruler of Neverland later." Doug interupted. While everyone else started their tasks.

"Guess you are right."

Lonnie followed the other girls while Jay went to help the guys with the balloons.

\----------------------------------------------------

6:00 am  
Back in the delivery room with Bal.......

"She is 7 and half centimetres dilated. Not much longer until she has to start pushing." The doctor explained to Ben and Mal.

Then Mal was hit with another contraction causing Ben's hand to nearly break just as it was starting to recover.

"Hang in there babe. Not much longer. I wish I could stop the pain but unfortunately I can't you know if I could I would." Ben said trying to comfort his queen.

"I... know Ben..... but... that doesn't mean.... I'll let you get me pregnant....again!" Mal just about replies.(we'll see how long that lasts😏😏)

"Its your choice." Ben replies.

Mal forces a small smile before screaming again.

"Can't blame you for that." Ben mumbles to himself.

\----------------------------------------------------

With Lonnie, Jane and Hazel.....

"Hey Haze?" Lonnie questioned once they arrived at the 24 hour supermarket.

"Yeah?" Hazel replied.

"Why exactly do your brothers each have an armband tattoo?"

"Yeah I was wondering that too." Jane exclaims.

"Well honestly I don't really know. I think it has something to do with honoring our.............. um niece."

"Your neice?"

"Mal doesn't know that just after they left for Auradon Hadie's girlfriend gave birth to a daughter and then left the kid to Hadie because she didn't want to keep it but Hadie insisted. And what ever happened to Gil's kid?"

"Hadie has a kid?! But why did he leave it on the isle and not bring her to Auradon when you guys came. And what about Gil's kid?"

"Wait a minute. Who's Gil?"

"A pirate from the isle." Lonnie and Hazel reply in unison.

Hazel then whispered something to Lonnie which made her eyes go wide in suprise.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Now c'mon and lets get this stuff for my sister."

\----------------------------------------------------

With the lovebirds at Starbucks.......

"Another text from Evie?" 

"What did she say?"

"She wants me to tell the boys there is a bag in her room that she forgot about that they need to bring."

"Right while I order you text Doug and tell him."

"Ok."

CJ texting Doug:

C: E wants you to bring the bag beside her vanity in her room  
D: Already have it I partly guessed she wanted us to bring it  
C: Good we are finally able to order after a few delays....  
D: What sort of delays?🧐🧐  
C: Nothing you need to worry about  
D: Sure....

Truth be told the major delay was her and Pearson making out just outside of Starbucks but Doug didn't need to know that. However there was a suprising queue of early hour workers looking for coffee so them kissing wasn't all to blame.

"Right I got the order including the gift for Mason the guy at the counter said it was the last one and it was on him."

"Nice now lets go."

\----------------------------------------------------

7:00 am.....  
In the waiting room..

"We have arrived." Jay announced.

"And so have we." Jane states while coming up behind the boys.

"Just in time she just hit 10 cm dilated.

"Talk about timing." CJ says with a smirk as her and Pearson also join them.

"So everyone is here then?" Evie asks slightly unsure.

"Hey where's g-I mean dragon boy?" Pearson asks almost letting Mal and her siblings biggest secret slip since when not in the company of those who don't know the secret Pearson calls Hunter god-boy due to the fact he takes after Hades a lot.

"He went for another walk." Adam answered still only half-awake. "He told us to text him when Mal was gonna have the baby."

"Well then what are waiting for text him!" Hadie said pointing out the obvious solution while wincing at another one of his sister's screams.

"Right right......." Evie grumbled while speed-texting Hunter basic *gibberish*." There all done."

*gibberish= what we irish people call baby language and nonsense babbling*

"Did you text him coherent English?" Malice asked raising an eyebrow at Evie.

"You never said that was a requirement." Evie replied sassly.

This caused Malice to roll his eyes and sigh while everyone else burst into laughter and eventually Malice and Evie joined in too.

\----------------------------------------------------

With Hunter and Tessa.......

The two were both laughing at something when both of their phones went off signalling a notification.

"Ok so Evie would like to tell me:  
Makvus hscong ghe bsny which I am guessing means Mal is having the baby." Hunter said struggling to piece together what Evie sent him. "At least I hope thats what it means anyway."

"And my brother just text me telling that Tiffany will be done in about 5 minutes meaning we will probably be leaving in about 10 minutes so we should both probably be heading back to the hospital."

"Yeah you are right." Hunter replied while jumping off the railing. "C'mon jump, I'll catch you as long as you give me your phone number."

"You have yourself a deal."

Hunter effortlessly caught her and they then exchanged phone numbers. Then Hunter offered her a piggy back ride which she accepted. Once they arrived at the hospital they saw Tyrone and Tessa's parents at the front desk. Her father was just signning some paperwork when they approached them.

"You didn't tell me they are your parents!" Hunter whisper-yelled to Tessa. "And where is your sister?"

"Oops and that I do not know."

\----------------------------------------------------

Back with the others........

"Hey whats taking Hunt so long?"  
Hadie mindlessly asked.

"I don't know but I am going to head to the vending-machines down the corridor and I'll see if he's around. Do any of you want anything?" Mav asked while standing up from his sitting position on the floor. Even with all the chairs in the waiting room there still wasn't enough for everyone in the group.

Once everyone replied no Mav made his way down to the vending machines only to find a girl who was about the same age as himself struggling to put on her hoodie since she had a cast on her arm. Since it was cold enough outside Mav knew she was going to need her hoodie so he decided to go help her. Plus she seemed pretty cute too.

"Hey let me help you with that." Mav says with a kind smile.

"Thanks." The girl replied shyly.  
"Have I seen you around before?" She asks unsure.

"Probably not since I am from the Isle but you may have seen my sister Lady Mal before. By the way my name is Maverick but you can call me Mav."

"Right and honestly who hasn't she is like my idol." The girl replied. Oh and my name is Tiffany but everyone calls me Tiff."

"Tiffany. Nice name."

"Anyways I should probably get back to my family."

"And I mine. But do you wanna exchange phone numbers?" Mav asked hopefully.

"Sure." Tiffany replied with a smile."

"It was nice meeting you."

"It was nice meeting you too. And thanks again for your help."

"No problem."

After they exchanged numbers Tiffany went to find her family while Mav went over to get some sort of energy drink to keep him awake. After all he was awake for his niece Mabel Brooklynn Olympus's birth so he wanted to be awake for his nephew's birth too. He ended up settling for a can of blueberry fanta since they were out of energey drinks.

He then returned to find Hunter had also returned and he was going between showing off his yoyo skills and eagerly texting someone.

\----------------------------------------------------

8:30 am in the delivery room.....

"C'mon Mal just one more push you are doing great." Ben said encouraging Mal. By this time his hand had gone numb so he no longer felt the pain as much.

Just then a cry filled the room as Prince Mason was officially brought into the world. Mal relaxed heavily in her bed while the nurse took Mason to check his heartbeat and showed Ben how to wash him before they took him to get a few tests done just to make sure everything was in tip-top shape. Meanwhile as Mal relaxed Ben went out to announce the good news to the others just after the doctor wrapped a bandage around his bruised hand. 

Ben entered the waiting room.

The TV was showing some dirt bike race which was only being watched by Pearson, Hadie and Hunter since the others were asleep. CJ was curled up asleep on Pearson's lap who was sitting on an armchair. Hazel was fast asleep on the other armchair. Then Belle, Adam, Evie, Doug, Jay, Lonnie, Jane and Carlos sat on the long couch thing fast asleep. Hadie was sitting on the arm at one end awake watching the TV while Malice was drifting in and out of sleep sitting on the arm at the other end. Hunter was sitting on the floor awake leaning against the coffee table. And despite Mav's best efforts he too was drifting in and out of sleep while lying against the side of Hazel's armchair. Pearson and Hadie helped Ben wake up the others and then he took them all down to Mal's room to meet Mason.

Mason was wrapped up in a soft black and white blanket and was being held closely by his mother. He had a small tuft of flame blue hair just like his uncles and had golden flecks in his green eyes just like his mother. Pearson made sure to hand over the Starbucks the minute Mal handed Mason over to Evie to hold.

Mal and Ben were truly grateful for the Starbucks and were quite happy with the sippy cup. Then the others handed over the other presents.

"Mmmm strawberries, vanilla ice-cream and mint-chocolate. Yum!" Mal said while staring at the strawberries in particular. "And these roses are beautiful and the pyjamas are so cute and soft."

"And I have one more present for you. It has a little Vk touch to it." Evie says while handing Ben the bag which he and Mal opened to find an adorable mini Vk outfit customized just for Mason with a blue dragon and beast symbol on the back of the jacket.

"Aww E this is adorable thank you so much." Mal thanks Evie with a hug.

"Yes thank you Evie we will probably never get rid of this. I have a feeling it could become his favourite outfit." Ben says with a smile while also hugging Evie

"Hey Pearce, CJ, Hadie you three all seem to be good with kids. Can't wait to to see what you will be like with your own future kids." Carlos commented. While CJ and Pearson smirked at him Hadie just nervousley ignored him. Mal noticed something was up with her "big" brother but decided not to push him.

Once it got late everyone headed back to the castle while Ben, Mal and Mason fell asleep peacefully in the hospital bed excited for the next day in which they could bring Mason home. Due to Mal being half-fairy half-god within hours of given birth her stomach looked as good as new with literally no evidence she previously gave birth.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes this story is mainly a Bal pregnancy fic but this chapter is important for the future.


End file.
